role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Widowmaker
Widowmaker is a Talon assassin and a former Overwatch hero. She is used by MechaZero101. Origin Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now under the name of Widowmaker, she later clashed with Overwatch agents while they were attempting to rescue hostages, successfully killing several before she sighted Captain Ana Amari. The two tried to attack one another, and Ana was successful in shooting off Widowmaker's visor to reveal Amélie Lacroix's face. The sight made Ana hesitate. giving Widowmaker enough time to seemingly fatally shoot Ana Amari through her right eye. She had been an active assassin for Talon through all the years. Recently, Widowmaker was sent to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta at his speech in King's Row. Though Tracer tried to stop her, Widowmaker successfully made a fatal shot and eliminated Mondatta. She then incapacitated Tracer, damaged her chronal accelerator and escaped.Later, Widowmaker worked with Reaper in an attempt to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. They were thwarted by Winston and Tracer; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged, and the two lost the upper hand. Widowmaker yet again worked with Reaper alongside a hacker named Sombra in an attempt to assassinate Katya Volskaya. While the Talon agent was in position and ready to kill, an unsuspecting alarm went off, thus ruining her chance of a perfect shot. Widowmaker, while surprised and annoyed by this, was then told to hold the perimeter by Reaper as he and Sombra would try to eliminate the CEO themselves. After learning that the mission failed and Katya had escaped, Widowmaker went back to the ship. During the holidays, Widowmaker was seen visiting Gérard's grave. Personality Due to her brainwashing, Widowmaker has a malevolent disposition and is very detached from her sentiment. She shows no mercy for her targets no matter who they are and has a love for killing, claiming that it makes her feel alive. She also seems to possess vanity when it comes to her skills and looks. However, it is implied that Widowmaker isn't completely emotionless, as there are bits and pieces of evidence which indicate that her former self is still there somewhere. An example is when she's resurrected by Mercy in-game, she'll sometimes call out for her husband, or lament the fact that she's still alive. She also visited her husband's grave silently around Christmas, implying that she still possesses emotion to some extent, or that the brainwashing is starting to crack. Trivia *In some skins, Widowmaker has a tattoo which wraps around her right arm which reads "araignée du soir, cauchemar"; it means "evening spider, nightmare" in French. This is a play on the second half of a common French superstition: "araignée du matin, chagrin, araignée du midi, souci, araignée du soir, espoir" which translates to "morning spider, grief, midday spider, worry, evening spider, hope. *As a young girl, Widowmaker was afraid of spiders and was told they felt no emotion. *A modeling error occurred during the beta where her backside enlarged when she activated her ultimate ability. *When equipped with "Huntress" skin, her ultimate voice line is changed into "No one can hide from the huntress" when heard from ally's and player's perspective. *Widow's "Venom Mine" is incorrectly named. As it releases a cloud of gas, it should be classified as a poison, and not a venom. A venom is a toxin that is specifically injected into the subject in some way, such as a bite or a sting, while poison delivers its toxins to the subject indirectly, such as through contact, digestion or inhalation. Category:Female Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Overwatch Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (MechaZero101)